Correction of certain optical defects can be accomplished by imparting non-spherical corrective aspects to one or more surfaces of a contact lens such as cylindrical, bifocal, or multifocal characteristics. These lenses must generally be maintained at a specific orientation while on the eye to be effective. Maintenance of the on-eye orientation of a lens typically is accomplished by altering the mechanical characteristics of the lens. Prism stabilization including decentering of the lens' front surface relative to the back surface, thickening of the inferior lens periphery, forming depressions or elevations on the lens' surface, and truncating the lens edge are examples of stabilization approaches. Additionally, dynamic stabilization has been used in which the lens is stabilized by the use of thin zones, or areas in which the thickness of the lens' periphery is reduced. Typically, the thin zones are located at two regions that are symmetric about either the vertical or horizontal axis of the lens from the vantage point of its on-eye placement.
Evaluating lens design involves making judgments concerning the performance of the lens on-eye and then optimizing the design if necessary and possible. This process is typically done by clinically evaluating the test design in patients. However, this process is time consuming and expensive because it requires a significant number of patients to be tested since patient to patient variability must be accounted for.
There is a continuing need for improving the stabilization of certain contact lenses.